paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
M. Vonel
symbol given by M. Vonel]]M. Vonel is a government special investigator under East Grestin Division working for the Office of Investigation under the Ministry of Information. Gameplay The inspector meets M. Vonel for the first time on day 12 when he comes asking questions about a suspicious group that attempts to stir trouble. If the inspector let Mikhail Saratov through on day 11, Vonel will mention that there was trouble with the subway last night. He then gives the inspector the EZIC symbol on a piece of paper and asks if the inspector has seen anything similar. At this point, the inspector may give him the cipher or the coded document he got from EZIC earlier. This will end the game (ending 3) as Vonel will arrest the inspector for associating with suspicious groups. If the inspector does not give him the EZIC documents, Vonel will go away saying to report any curious things (although there is no way to do so in the game). If the inspector accepts an EZIC gift on day 11 or 12 and does not let Stepheni Graire through on day 14, Vonel will arrive on day 15 and arrest the inspector, ending the game (ending 4). Vonel will appear again at the beginning of day 29 to inform that he will perform an information audit on the inspector on December 24th. In addition to the endings 3 and 4 mentioned above, M. Vonel also appears in three other endings. In ending 20, Vonel reports that the inspector has passed the information audit and is allowed to continue at the checkpoint. In endings 17 and 14, Vonel reports that the inspector's involvement with EZIC has been uncovered and that his execution is scheduled for the same evening. Transcripts Day 12 Introduction: *''Good morning, inspector.'' *''You are healthy today yes?'' *his badge *''I have just few questions for you.'' :After introduction, if Mikhail Saratov was approved on day 11: :*''There was problem at Metro last night.'' :*''Maybe you read about it in paper.'' :*''Is very big news.'' :*''We think it is not accident.'' :*''We think it is caused by suspicious group.'' :*''We think some members pass through this checkpoint.'' :After introduction, if Mikhail Saratov was denied or detained on day 11: :*''We think suspicious group attempts to stir trouble.'' :*''We think some members enter this checkpoint.'' After saying one of the two options above: *''So we come talk to you.'' *''Have you seen anything like this?'' *a piece of paper bearing the [[EZIC] symbol] *''Is some kind of symbol for group.'' *''If you have any information, you give to us yes?'' *''Yes?'' *inspector Yes. *''Very good.'' *''Please return my badge and paper.'' After getting the badge and paper back: *''This group is very dangerous.'' *''If you see any curious thing, report immediately.'' *leaves If either the cipher or the coded document is given to him: *''What is this?'' *''Interesting.'' *''Yes, very interesting.'' *''I think it is best if you come with me.'' *ending 3] Day 15 This encounter only occurs if the inspector accepted the EZIC gift on day 11 or 12 (1000 or 2000 credits) and did not let Stepheni Graire through on day 14. *''Hello inspector.'' *''There is small discrepancy with your finances.'' *''The Ministry of Income was thoughtful enough to notify us.'' *''It is best if you come with me.'' *ending 4] Day 29 *''Hello inspector.'' *''It has been some time.'' *''Read your bulletin carefully today.'' *''We will be speaking with many workers.'' *''Your audit comes soon.'' *''I will personally conduct it.'' *''There is nothing to fear.'' *''Work hard.'' Trivia *M. Vonel is one of the two characters who do not follow the game's character skin and color formula (M. Vonel has blue skin but he has black clothes, while in the case most characters with blue skin, they have turquoise clothes), the other being the Vengeful Father. Category:Characters Category:Authorities Category:Characters from Arstotzka